


Сказание о Чинкасе и Кинтоки, [почти] победивших дракона и разрушивших проклятье

by Seliamar



Category: Gintama
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance, Virtual Reality, старейшина
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 21:49:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1526939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seliamar/pseuds/Seliamar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Приключения славных героев Чинкаса и Кинтоки в «Драгон Хантере» (по мотивам 99 серии).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сказание о Чинкасе и Кинтоки, [почти] победивших дракона и разрушивших проклятье

**Author's Note:**

> вольное обращение с матчастью 99 серии;  
> Чинкас и Кинтоки - это вот [они](http://storage6.static.itmages.ru/i/14/0403/h_1396520866_9073921_a2c9d71f14.jpg)

— Вот блин, — сказал славный герой Кинтоки, опуская свою половину старейшины, и оглядел усыпанную телами разбойников пещеру, — кажется, ничья.  
— Ага, — отозвался славный... тьфу, да какой из него славный герой — бесславный ублюдок Чинкас. Он закинул свою половину старейшины на плечо и, подумав, кратко резюмировал: — Херово.  
Кинтоки нахмурился. С Чинкасом его связывали сложные отношения — возможно, потому что тот бесил. Соответственно, перспектива быть в чем-то с ним согласным тоже бесила. Но сейчас Чинкас был прав, как ни крути.  
Сквозь дыру в потолке пещеры лился яркий солнечный свет. Снаружи что-то трещало, гремело и взрывалось — славные герои Кагура и Окита мерялись королями и, судя по всему, очень весело проводили время.  
— Дебилы, — пробубнил Чинкас и принялся хлопать себя по карманам — наверное, искал сигареты.  
Кинтоки — да что такое! — опять оказался с ним солидарен. Мысленно, конечно, вслух бы он никогда и ни за что, но от этого было не легче.  
Поразмыслив немного, Кинтоки сказал:  
— Ладно, все и так понятно. У Кагуры больше, значит, приставка наша.  
— Офигел? — вскинулся Чинкас. Он нервно покусывал губы — чертов никотиновый наркоман, постоянно дергается, делает столько лишних движений. Бесит! — Между прочим, маленькая мышь может убить слона, так что размер не имеет значения!  
— О, — Кинтоки сочувственно кивнул, — у тебя с этим проблемы. Извини, что наступил на больную мозоль.  
— Отвали, урод, — поморщился Чинкас и замахнулся старейшиной — но так, без запала.  
По его лицу было видно, что он заебался. Если честно, Кинтоки тоже. Поэтому он не стал бить старейшиной в ответ — просто шагнул назад, уворачиваясь, и сказал:  
— Ведешься как ребенок, Чинкас-кун.  
Тот угрюмо поджал губы, а потом не выдержал, заорал:  
— Почему тут нет торговых автоматов?! Это дискриминация прав курильщиков! — и в сердцах пнул какой-то камешек.  
Камешек покорно отскочил в темноту, а появившийся в воздухе экран показал, что хэпэ у Чинкаса стало на двадцать три меньше.  
Кинтоки радостно заржал. Ура, наконец хоть что-то приятное!  
— Ну ты и лузер, Чинкас-кун! — сказал он, утирая проступившие слезы. — Смотри, будь осторожнее, а то опять загремишь в гроб. В этот раз я тебя не потащу, останешься лежать тут, как чинкас пенсионера.  
— Да пошел ты, — поморщился Чинкас. — У меня еще полно хэпэ! И вообще я круче тебя, хоть и успел побывать в гробу. Я сильный и классный, понял?  
— Охохо, да ты грезишь наяву, — фыркнул Кинтоки, приняв расслабленно-угрожающую позу и выразительно поигрывая старейшиной.  
Жаль только, что старейшина не был острым — тогда Кинтоки еще и провел бы пальцем по лезвию, как Паччино в «Якудза против пришельца». Впрочем, так тоже выглядело неплохо — он-то знал, кто тут по-настоящему сильный и классный.  
Но в этот момент вдруг невыносимо засвербело в носу, и Кинтоки совсем не круто добавил:  
— Апчхи!  
Из ноздри вылетела сопля, повисла на воротнике, и теперь уже заржал Чинкас.  
— Ну ты даешь, баранья башка! — сквозь смех выдавил он. — Нашелся крутой, ага!  
— Заткнись, ты, тупой майонезный хер! — запальчиво огрызнулся Кинтоки. — Какая-то несчастная сопля не испортит имидж настоящего мужика!  
— Конечно, не испортит, — кивнул Чинкас, глядя со злорадным весельем, — нечего портить же.  
— Ах ты! — Кинтоки все-таки взмахнул старейшиной, покрутил его восьмеркой. — Классный у меня имидж, и шмот лучше твоего!  
— Да ты выглядишь еще хуже, чем шутишь, — сообщил Чинкас и парировал удар, перекинув старейшину, как нунчаки.  
Так прошла примерно минута, а потом Кинтоки вдруг понял, что снаружи стало подозрительно тихо. Чинкас тоже заметил, раздосадованно цыкнул.  
— Сого, вот же паршивец мелкий. Наверняка опять поперся в казино.  
Кинтоки вздохнул и опустил старейшину.  
— Эх, Кагура-Кагура. Не зря говорят, сила есть — ума не надо.  
Чинкас рассеянно почесал шею, и его хэпэ упало еще на два очка. Он несколько секунд с недоверием смотрел на экран и, предварительно задвинув семиэтажную конструкцию матом, возмутился:  
— Мне что, теперь и почесаться нельзя?  
— Это судьба, Чинкас-кун, — философски произнес Кинтоки. — Просто признай, что ты лузер. Прими это как факт, распахни свое сердце настежь, впусти в себя истину.  
— Сердце — это орган, — проворчал Чинкас, — оно качает кровь и не распахивается настежь. Это ж не окно.  
— Ну, зато очень легко дырявится, — заметил Кинтоки. — Всякими колющими орудиями.  
— И не надейся, — прищурился Чинкас. — Черта с два я сдохну. Приставка будет нашей, понял?  
— Нетушки, — сухо ответил Кинтоки. — Приставка будет нашей.  
— Исключено, — отрезал Чинкас. — Вот только...  
— ...Надо придумать, как мы ее выиграем, — случайно закончил его фразу Кинтоки и насупился: он терпеть не мог, когда так получалось.  
Чинкас тоже состроил раздосадованную гримасу, но согласился:  
— Да. И побыстрее, надоело пялиться на твою тупую рожу.  
— Это у тебя тупая рожа, — буркнул Кинтоки. — И мне сильнее надоело. И средним пальцем тут ничего не изменишь, и вообще я его тебе сейчас сломаю.  
— Ну давай, попробуй, — фыркнул Чинкас.  
Кинтоки действительно хотел, но теперь это выглядело бы так, будто он послушался Чинкаса. Черт! Не надо было предупреждать.  
— Как же меня все это достало, — вздохнул Кинтоки. — Я так устал от жизни, я хочу спокойно читать «Джамп», сидя за котацу, но все постоянно от меня чего-то требуют. И ты туда же, Чинкас-кун.  
— Да пошел ты, нытик хренов, — ответил тот. — Я вон курить хочу, ты даже не представляешь, как сильно, но не жалуюсь же.  
— А кто только что орал про автоматы? — хмыкнул Кинтоки.  
— Но не жаловался же. Кстати, я тут подумал. Раз эта игра называется «Драгон Хантер», то где-то здесь должны быть драконы.  
— Вау, — Кинтоки восхищенно покачал головой, — ты такой умный, Чинкас-кун, не зря тебя назвали Чинкас-кун.  
— Заткнись! — рявкнул тот. — Слушай дальше. На сопляков полагаться нет смысла, пусть играют в свои детские игрульки. Придется разбираться самим. Раз тут есть драконы, нам просто нужно найти какого-нибудь и сразиться с ним. Кто победит, тот и выиграл.  
Он замолчал и стал выглядеть отвратительно самодовольным. Кинтоки аж перекосило — почему ему самому не пришла в голову эта мысль? Теперь все выглядит так, будто этот хмырь находчивее него.  
— Вариант, — неохотно сказал Кинтоки. — Хотя тут, конечно, и ребенок додумался бы. Ну, я пошел.  
— Эй, куда собрался? — Чинкас перегородил ему дорогу. — До дракона пойдем вместе. За тобой нужен глаз да глаз, мало ли что ты там удумаешь, пройдоха хитрожопый.  
Кинтоки смерил его недружелюбным взглядом.  
— Действительно. Кто знает, Чинкас-кун, вдруг ты найдешь какого-нибудь дохлого дракона и скажешь, что сам его убил. Нет, нам нужен один и тот же дракон, чтобы мы были в равных условиях.  
— Надеюсь, этот дракон на тебя насрет, — сказал Чинкас и подхватил старейшину. — Пошли.  
— Надеюсь, что этот дракон сожрет тебя и высрет, — парировал Кинтоки и тоже подхватил старейшину. — Уравняет, так сказать, содержание с формой. Пошли.  
И они пошли.

Было непонятно: то ли игру придумывали в дурдоме, то ли она просто целиком состояла из багов. Кинтоки и Чинкас шли по пустоши, испещренной мухоморами. Вечерело, становилось прохладнее. Мухоморы отрывались от земли и плыли в воздухе, оставляя за собой шлейфы из сверкающих искр и рождая в наблюдателях чувство легкой обдолбанности.  
— И ни одного съедобного гриба, — расстроился Кинтоки.  
— Тебе лишь бы пожрать, — раздраженно отозвался Чинкас.  
А Кинтоки задумался и спросил:  
— Кстати, куда мы идем?  
— Искать дракона, — ответил Чинкас.  
— Это не куда, а зачем. А я спросил — куда.  
— Прямо, блин. Не видишь, что ли.  
Они посмотрели друг на друга, поморщились и отвернулись.  
— Прямо, ну надо же, — язвительно произнес Кинтоки. — Я и не заметил.  
— В сказках все так и ходят, — проворчал Чинкас, — куда глаза глядят. Так что все правильно. Вон, как раз впереди какая-то крепость.  
Кинтоки тоже ее заметил. Но крепость — это, пожалуй, было сильно сказано. Просто несколько низких строений, обнесенных небрежно сложенной из разномастных камней стеной, которая с одной стороны была заметно выше, чем с другой.  
— Нет, правда, какой дурак делал эту игру, — пробормотал Гинтоки негромко.  
Чинкас услышал и засмеялся:  
— Что, почувствовал родственную душу?  
Кинтоки замахнулся своей половиной старейшины, Чинкас тоже. Так, в процессе размахивания старейшиной, они и дошли до крепости.  
Правда, крепость на самом деле оказалось заставой. Над воротами так и было написано: «Застава Сизарс-Палас».  
— Да они издеваются, — заключил Кинтоки, подняв голову.  
Надпись переливалась разноцветным неоном и заканчивалась непонятной желтой закорючкой. Прищурившись и задействовав воображение, Кинтоки разглядел в ней корону с тремя зубцами.  
— Да уж, — Чинкас снисходительно поджал губы, — какая же это застава? Она же ничего не загораживает. Разве что выгребную яму с деревянным сортиром. Даже замка на воротах нет.  
— Зато там есть что пожрать, — сказал Кинтоки и повел носом.  
Да, откуда-то действительно тянулся аромат еды. Самый настоящий — ни за что не поверишь, что он был создан с помощью двоичного кода. Картошка с мясом, тушеные грибы, курица, запеченная в духовке, рыба с пряными травами, карамельный пудинг, торт с заварным кремом...  
— Какой еще торт? Слюни подотри, идиот, выглядишь отвратительно.  
Черт, спохватился Кинтоки, я что, говорил вслух?  
Чинкас смотрел брезгливо — вот урод! Не даст людям помечтать.  
Да, на самом деле пахло только картошкой с мясом, хотя и такой вариант был очень даже неплох.  
— Но пожрать не будет лишним, — договорил Чинкас и шагнул в ворота. На первый взгляд он казался расслабленным, но Кинтоки заметил, как настороженно Чинкас сжимает руку старейшины.  
Всегда такой серьезный. Это же всего лишь игра, насмешливо подумал Кинтоки и пошел следом.  
За стеной оказалось с десяток невзрачных домиков, затхлый прудик, конюшня и таверна. Ну, и еще деревянный сортир.  
В окнах таверны горел теплый желтый свет, из-за дверей слышался шум: голоса, хохот, звон посуды.  
Когда Кинтоки и Чинкас вошли, местные завсегдатаи на миг умолкли и уставились на них красными от выпивки глазами, но тут же вернулись к своим делам.  
Внутри все походило на кабак из какого-нибудь вестерна: длинная стойка, сколоченная из грубых досок, которые кое-где прогнили и были разрисованы сценками из Камасутры, за ней седой мужик с бакенбардами и в ковбойских подтяжках. Колченогие столы, плотно утоптанный земляной пол. Посетители — сплошь какие-то оборванцы, у кого воротника не хватает, у кого рукав болтается на нитке. Накурено было так, что казалось, будто где-то тут работает дымовая установка.  
А если в целом, то все выглядело довольно привычно.  
Свободный стол был только один. Кинтоки сел, уронил старейшину на пол рядом с собой и крикнул:  
— Тащите сюда все, что у вас есть!  
— И побольше майонеза! — распорядился Чинкас, усаживаясь напротив.  
К ним подошла пухлощекая служанка в игривой юбке с грязной кружевной оборкой.  
— Деньги покажите, — буркнула она.  
Чинкас хлопнул по карману, и у него вытянулось лицо. Кинтоки пару секунд понаслаждался зрелищем и позвенел добытыми в разбойничьей пещере монетами. Служанка улыбнулась и умчалась.  
— Эх ты, Чинкас-кун, — протянул Кинтоки, положил локти на стол, подпер ладонью подбородок и ехидно улыбнулся. — Правда, как ребенок. Совсем не можешь о себе позаботиться.  
— Пошел ты, — скривился Чинкас, — в реальности у меня уж точно денег побольше, чем у тебя.  
— Не понимаю, как ты умудрился дожить до таких лет в нашем жестоком мире и при этом остаться таким несамостоятельным, — продолжал удивляться Кинтоки. — А еще таким уверенным голосом заказал майонез.  
Чинкас набычился. Кинтоки удовлетворенно хмыкнул и сказал:  
— Ладно, так и быть, я тебя угощу. Должен будешь! Отдашь, как только мы с Кагурой победим вас и выйдем из игры.  
— Эй! — возмутился Чинкас. — Какого хрена я должен отдавать настоящее бабло за виртуальную еду?  
— Ну как хочешь, — Кинтоки пожал плечами. — Тогда я сам поем.  
Вернулась служанка с подносом, выложила на стол огромное блюдо с картошкой и мясом, плошку с соусом и пыльную бутыль с каким-то алкоголем. Чинкас посмотрел на все это — незатейливое, но несомненно аппетитное — и сказал:  
— Ладно. Отдам. Но только победим мы с Сого, понял?  
— Нет, — беспечно ответил Кинтоки, — не понял.  
А потом было как обычно.  
Единственное — жидкость в бутылке оказалась необычно забористой. В процессе ее распития выяснилось, что виртуальная хмельная волна ничуть не слабее реальной, а может, даже и сильнее. В какой-то момент Кинтоки поймал себя на том, что пытается ухватить сидящего на столе светлячка, который изначально был бликом в глазу проходившей мимо служанки. Когда она подмигнула Чинкасу, блик вылетел и превратился в этого самого светлячка.  
Чертов Чинкас — и почему на него так залипают? Даже в игре. А он сидит себе спокойненько, как будто не замечает. Как будто, блин, так и надо.  
Ухватить дурацкого светлячка никак не получалось. Тогда Кинтоки решил раздавить его и со всей силы хлопнул по столу ладонью. От этого Чинкас, который на самом деле не сидел, а лежал щекой на столешнице, медленно продрал глаза и заговорил — видимо, с того места, на котором остановился перед тем, как задремать. Но вообще-то Кинтоки не помнил точно.  
— ...Я и говорю, тупые они, эти террористы. Думают, если нас убрать, то им станет легче жить, хотя на самом деле мы ведь только внешняя линия, а за нами — неумолимые жернова бюрократии, обагренные кровью тысяч и тысяч...  
— Фу-у-у, Чинкас-кун, только не надо этой кухонной политики, — запротестовал Кинтоки, — не хочу я это обсуждать, давай лучше про Джоджолину Крофт!  
А Чинкас уже дымил невесть откуда взявшейся папиросой, смотрел в сторону и тихим, интимным голосом рассказывал про свою первую любовь — майонезную фею в желтом платье, отделанном золотой вышивкой. Это было невыносимо, и Кинтоки на некоторое время отрубился.  
Но потом по столу что-то стукнуло, и в сладкую дрему, наполненную клубничным молоком и феями парфе в сверкающих золотой вышивкой бикини, ворвался голос служанки:  
— А это за счет заведения.  
Кинтоки открыл один глаз и увидел маленькую изящную бутылку, которая в этом кабацком антураже смотрелась несколько странно. Она была наполнена чем-то прозрачно-фиолетовым и явно суперубойным.  
— Ух ты, — сказал Чинкас, откупорил бутылку и разлил содержимое по стаканам — хватило как раз на две порции.  
Кинтоки осушил стакан залпом, и перед глазами все закружилось, а затем померкло.

Когда он очнулся, было уже светло. Сначала он приоткрыл глаза совсем чуть-чуть, привыкая, но солнце все равно обожгло сетчатку. Голова тут же отозвалась крепкой болью — отголосками вчерашней выпивки.  
Даже славные герои, такие, как Кинтоки, оказывались беспомощны перед похмельем.  
Кинтоки застонал, повернулся. Тело ломило, поначалу он даже подумал, что так и заснул под столом, но нет, на самом деле он лежал на кровати (кстати, удивительно, что он вообще до нее добрался). Просто кровать представляла собой доску, такую же жесткую, как пол, только прикрытую чем-то отдаленно напоминающим одеяло.  
Кинтоки чувствовал себя очень паршиво, а еще адски хотел пить. Он с трудом приподнялся, придерживая ладонями голову, словно боялся, что она оторвется, но тут что-то потянуло его вниз.  
— Эй, — забормотал он, — Чинкас-кун, ты что, совсем оборзел...  
А потом моргнул и замолк.  
Что? Чинкас-кун спал с ним на одной кровати?  
Кинтоки повернул голову, осторожно, как если бы она крепилась к шее одним тонким лоскутком. Правда, все равно не помогло — в затылок будто выстрелили из чего-то крупнокалиберного.  
— Ааа сука, — сказал Кинтоки, скрючившись от боли.  
Чинкас к этому моменту зашевелился и, видимо, как раз переживал нечто подобное.  
— Сам ты... — прохрипел он, мучительно хмурясь, и прикрыл глаза ладонью.  
Рука Кинтоки почему-то дернулась и потянулась за рукой Чинкаса.  
— Эй, что за шутки? — поморщился Кинтоки, дернул свою руку обратно, и теперь следом потянулась рука Чинкаса.  
— Охренел? — вяло возмутился тот и привстал, опираясь на локоть.  
Кинтоки скривился от злости: даже сразу после пробуждения волосы у Чинкаса лежали почти так же гладко, как обычно. Причем настолько «почти», что разница была практически незаметна.  
— И вообще, какого хрена ты дрыхнешь в моей комнате? — продолжал бухтеть Чинкас, растирая пальцами висок. — Еще и обзываешься с утра пораньше, дебил кучерявый...  
— С чего ты взял, что это твоя комната? — разозлился Кинтоки. — Деньги-то мои! И я не обзывался, это была просто фигура речи, не направленная на кого-то конкретного! А вот ты уже обзываешься!  
Он замахнулся, и рука Чинкаса угодила ему прямо в глаз. Кинтоки задохнулся от ярости и заорал:  
— Еще и дерешься, урод!  
— Да ты первый начал, придурок! — заорал Чинкас в ответ. — Ты же сам сейчас собирался подраться, а? Не муху же отгонял, ну признай, признай же!  
Кинтоки открыл было рот, чтобы обложить Чинкаса матом, но вдруг заметил кое-что странное. А точнее — красную веревку, несколько раз обернутую вокруг правого запястья и закрепленную внушительным узлом. Другой ее конец точно так же захлестывал левое запястье Чинкаса.  
Эта веревка и была причиной их странных телодвижений. Судя по всему, Чинкас с пьяных глаз решил так подшутить, вот же придурок майонезный!  
— Что за... — начал Кинтоки.  
— ...Хрень?! — закончил Чинкас. — Твои шутки с каждым дней все тупее!  
Кинтоки слегка прифигел от такой наглости.  
— Это не я! Не пытайся переложить на меня ответственность!  
— Ну да, конечно, — хмыкнул Чинкас и принялся дергать узел. — А кто, я, что ли?  
Узел не поддавался. Чинкас чертыхнулся.  
— Как ты его завязал? Приклеил?  
Кинтоки подозрительно прищурился.  
— Серьезно? Не ты?  
У Чинкаса дернулась бровь.  
— Ну еще бы.  
Кинтоки задумался и спросил:  
— А кто?  
— Не ты? — слегка удивился Чинкас.  
— Не я.  
— А кто?  
— Я первый спросил!  
— Не ори! И так башка трещит!  
— Сам не ори! Это у меня башка трещит!  
Они замолчали, посверлили друг друга злыми взглядами. Потом Кинтоки надоело смотреть на кислую рожу Чинкаса, и он подергал узел — тот действительно не поддавался.  
— Может, сюда как-то пробрался Окита-кун? — предположил Кинтоки. Больше никаких идей в голову не приходило.  
Чинкас пожал плечами и отозвался:  
— Думаю, он сейчас торчит в каком-нибудь казино. Хотя кто знает.  
Он поднял руку и стал пристально рассматривать веревку.  
— Эй, — раздраженно сказал Кинтоки, потому что его рука поднялась вслед за рукой Чинкаса. Веревка была завязана так, что между их запястьями оставалось от силы сантиметров тридцать, если ее натянуть.  
— Раз не получается развязать, просто разрежем, — решил Чинкас. — Делов-то.  
Кинтоки с сомнением посмотрел на свою половинку старейшины. Она была хороша в качестве дубинки, но разрезать с ее помощью веревку не представлялось возможным. Чинкас, видимо, тоже пришел к такому выводу и сказал:  
— Надо спуститься и одолжить на кухне что-нибудь острое.  
Кинтоки сердито поджал губы. Он опять был согласен с Чинкасом — как тут не злиться? 

Седой мужик с бакенбардами и в ковбойских подтяжках появился не сразу. Пришлось несколько раз стукнуть по стойке кулаком, прежде чем он проснулся и зашевелился. Спал он, к слову, там же, за стойкой, прямо на полу.  
— Чего надо? — буркнул он, потирая лицо ладонями.  
От него несло перегаром. Наверное, он закладывал за воротник не хуже посетителей. Все-таки эта игра действительно поражала своей реалистичностью: запах был просто убойный.  
— Нам нужен ножик, — хмуро сказал Кинтоки. — Срочно.  
— Зачем? — удивился седой мужик, пригляделся к их связанным запястьям и удивленно присвистнул. — Ого! Нет, парни, ножик тут не поможет.  
— В смысле? — нахмурился Чинкас. — Ну, тогда топор. Или бензопила.  
Мужик покачал головой.  
— Все равно не поможет. Это же заклятье Красной Нити, вы что, никогда о нем не слышали? Хотя я и сам только по слухам знаю, чего уж. Редкая штука, ни разу не встречал.  
— Заклятье? — фыркнул Кинтоки. — Да это просто веревка.  
— Не верите? Ну так смотрите сами, — сказал мужик и протянул нож.  
Чинкас успел взять его первым, потому что Кинтоки по привычке дернул правой рукой, совсем упустив из виду тот факт, что сейчас она ограничена в действиях левой рукой этого придурка. А левая рука этого придурка наглым образом дернулась в противоположную сторону. Какая подлость! Кинтоки скрипнул зубами, а Чинкас злорадно хмыкнул и поиграл ножом — выражение его лица в этот момент навело на мысли о Джеке Потрошителе. Потом он коротко размахнулся и рубанул веревку. Лезвие отскочило от нее, как от стального троса.  
Кинтоки удивленно заморгал. Чинкас оглядел нож и с легким недоумением сообщил:  
— Зазубрина осталась.  
— Я же говорил, — покивал мужик. — Бесполезно, от Красной Нити так просто не избавишься.  
Чинкас рубанул веревку еще раз, потом еще, потом принялся пилить, прикусив губу от усердия. Вскоре нож сломался.  
— Десять монет, — сказал мужик и зевнул.  
— Этот ножик что, золотой? — возмутился Кинтоки. — Да это даже не ножик, ржавая открывашка для пива и то больше похожа на ножик!  
— Дай другой, — потребовал Чинкас. — Раз не получается с веревкой, отпилю этому барану руку.  
— Что? Нет уж, это я отпилю тебе руку! Правая-то у тебя свободна, а без левой как-нибудь обойдешься.  
— Не поможет, — снова вклинился мужик. — Обвяжется вокруг другой. А если рук не будет, то обвяжется вокруг ног. А если ног не будет...  
— Ладно, я понял, — мрачно сказал Чинкас. — Тогда как от нее избавиться?  
Мужик посмотрел как-то странно, отвел глаза и пожал плечами.  
— Понятия не имею, я ж говорю, только по слухам...  
— А ведь я знал, знал, что от тебя будут одни неприятности, Чинкас-кун, — проворчал Кинтоки.  
— Да ты сам ходячая неприятность, — желчно отозвался Чинкас.  
Черт, как же он бесил. Наверное, в прошлой жизни Кинтоки сделал что-то ужасное, раз теперь ему приходилось иметь дело с этим чванливым индюком — чтоб у него весь майонез протух! Нужно поскорей прибить дракона, втоптать гребаного Чинкаса в грязь, плюнуть сверху, забрать причитающееся, то есть приставку и бабло за вчерашнюю жратву и выпивку — ах да, и еще за сегодняшний нож, — и вернуться домой, к родному «Джампу» и клубничному молоку...  
Кстати, о драконах.  
— Эй, папаша, — сказал Кинтоки, облокотившись на стойку, — где тут у вас живет самый страшный дракон?  
— О-о-о, — впечатленно протянул тот. — Давно в наши края не захаживали такие смельчаки! А то все бухло да бухло. В последний раз мне задавали этот вопрос... так, дайте-ка вспомнить... Эх, память совсем дырявая стала...  
Чинкас нетерпеливо побарабанил пальцами по стойке.  
— Эй, старик, не стоит так напрягаться. Просто скажи, куда идти.  
— За лесами, за долами... — нараспев заговорил тот, — за туманными ноябрьскими днями, далеко ли, близко ли...  
— А нельзя ли покороче? — перебил Кинтоки.  
— С этим вопросам обращаться к разработчикам, — отрезал мужик и продолжил: — Там, высоко в горах, где воздух чист и прозрачен, как стекло, живет страшный дракон, который уже тысячи лет несет людям разрушение и смерть. Каждый год ему в жертву приносят прекрасную принцессу...  
— Давай кратко, и получишь еще десять монет, — сказал Чинкас. Кинтоки хотел было возмутиться, какого хрена он так легко распоряжается чужими финансами, но потом подумал, что чем больше Чинкас расходует, тем больше становится сумма его долга, и успокоился.  
— Выйдете за ворота и шагайте на запад, не сворачивая, — покладисто ответил мужик, пряча монеты в карман. — Минуете поле, болото, лес и пустыню — и сразу выйдете к пещере дракона.  
— Он ведь страшный? — подозрительно прищурившись, уточнил Чинкас.  
— Конечно! — заверил мужик. — Страшнее него не найдешь.  
— Отлично, — удовлетворенно кивнул Кинтоки и повернулся к Чинкасу: — Даже и не мечтай о победе.  
— Это мои слова, — с уверенным видом заявил тот. — Закончим все поскорее, надоело смотреть на твою глупую рожу.  
— Нет уж, это мои слова! — вспылил Кинтоки и вдруг вспомнил, что надо перекусить.

Спустя час они покинули «Сизарс-Палас», взбодренные пивом и готовые к решительным действиям. По крайней мере, Кинтоки точно был готов. Ничто, даже это дурацкое заклятье, не могло поколебать его решимости.  
— Только не путайся под ногами, когда я буду убивать дракона, — предупредил Чинкас.  
Из-за веревки приходилось идти вплотную друг к другу, и это ужасно раздражало, но Кинтоки еще раз напомнил себе про непоколебимость и фыркнул:  
— О, я уже предвкушаю, как ты будешь плакать и звать маму. Ну да ладно, так и быть, Ги... Кин-сан тебя защитит.  
— Когда ты наделаешь в штаны от страха, я, так и быть, сделаю вид, что не заметил, — ухмыльнулся Чинкас и почесал шею — левой рукой.  
— А я... — начал Кинтоки, с силой дергая свою руку обратно, и внезапно заметил что-то странное.  
Он посмотрел на трухлявые ворота «Сизарс-Паласа», из которых они вышли пять минут назад, и спросил:  
— Слушай, Чинкас-кун, мы ведь пошли на запад, не сворачивая?  
— Ну да, — угрюмо отозвался Чинкас, который тоже уставился на ворота.  
— И почему-то не сдвинулись с места?  
— Ну да, — еще угрюмее подтвердил Чинкас. — Наверное, какой-то баг.  
— Попробуем еще раз, — решил Кинтоки, и они снова зашагали на запад, не сворачивая.  
— Мда, — сказал Кинтоки пять минут спустя.  
Чинкас чертыхнулся и пнул подвернувшийся под ногу камешек, потеряв пару хэпэ.  
— Ты как маленький, — буркнул Кинтоки. — Пора бы уже запомнить, что не все в жизни получается со второй попытки.  
— Заткнись, — поморщился Чинкас.  
С третьей попытки, впрочем, тоже не получилось.  
— Вот черт! — заорал Кинтоки и запустил в вывеску увесистым булыжником.  
Чинкас презрительно усмехнулся и открыл рот, но ничего не успел сказать: позади что-то треснуло, раздался громкий женский крик. Кинтоки вскинул старейшину и молниеносно развернулся — точнее, хотел развернуться, но не вышло, потому что он повернулся направо, а Чинкас — налево, и они едва не столкнулись лбами.  
— Эй, я же предупреждал, чтобы ты не путался под ногами, — прошипел Чинкас.  
— Это ты путаешься, — парировал Кинтоки, — смотри не попади под мои суперпуперкрутые удары!  
Во второй раз они все-таки развернулись и увидели повозку, запряженную волом. Было не очень понятно, откуда она там взялась, но этот «Драгон Хантер» состоял из сплошных багов, и вопросов у Кинтоки не возникло. Вокруг повозки толпилось десятка три бандитов, а где-то за ними продолжала верещать женщина. Кинтоки, недолго думая, бросился в атаку, размахивая половиной старейшины. Чинкас не отставал.  
Первый десяток уложили почти сразу. Драться левой рукой было не настолько удобно, как правой, но против виртуальных бандитов разницы практически не чувствовалось. К тому же это давало еще один повод ощутить превосходство над Чинкасом, который сражался правой. Кинтоки довольно усмехнулся и заехал по башке очередному бандиту, размышляя о своей крутости.  
— Сзади, — буркнул Чинкас и выписал своей половиной старейшины широкую дугу, свалившую сразу двоих.  
Кинтоки пригнулся, над головой просвистела дубинка.  
— Хотя, — Чинкас развернулся, сшиб с ног ее владельца, — у тебя же череп сплошной, ничего бы не случилось.  
— На себя посмотри, — огрызнулся Кинтоки и дернул правой рукой. Чинкас качнулся, восстанавливая равновесие, и брошенный кем-то камень пролетел в сантиметре от его виска.  
Все-таки стоило признать, что команда из них неплохая; это раздражало, но не удивляло.  
Последний оставшийся бандит, здоровый детина с лицом идиота, поднял над головой огромную булаву и заорал:  
— Ненавижу красавчиков!  
— Это он про меня, — самодовольно сказал Чинкас.  
— С чего это? — возмутился Кинтоки.  
Старейшина ударил бандита сразу с двух сторон, тот пошатнулся и упал.  
— Вот и все, — удовлетворенно кивнул Кинтоки, — осталось только посмотреть, что у них в карманах.  
— Меркантильный придурок, — проворчал Чинкас. — У тебя уже есть бабки, а тут моя доля, понял?  
— Ну уж нет!  
— Как это нет?! Все должно быть по справедливости!  
Тут сбоку донеслось:  
— Ох, спасибо вам огромное!  
Кинтоки моргнул. Спасенная женщина во время боя вела себя на удивление тихо, и он почти забыл о ней.  
Она подошла ближе и оказалась не очень молодой; взгляд у нее был какой-то хитрый, а голос — высокий и манерный. Чем-то она напоминала мошенниц с платных каналов, где гадают в прямом эфире. Впечатление подкреплялось бесформенным темно-синим плащом, расшитым звездами, и обилием блестящих побрякушек.  
— Вы в порядке? — галантно спросил Чинкас. — Не пострадали?  
Корчит из себя джентльмена, ха.  
— О, я в полном порядке! — ответила женщина и подмигнула, а потом посмотрела на веревку, соединяющую их запястья, и сказала: — Ого, это же заклятье Красной Нити! Давно его не видела.  
— Вы знаете, что это? — оживился Кинтоки.  
— Конечно, — сказала женщина. — Очень интересный рецепт с флунитразепамом.  
Она снова посмотрела на веревку и улыбнулась чему-то своему.  
— А вы знаете, как от него избавиться? — в голосе Чинкаса звучала плохо скрываемая надежда.  
— Разумеется, — ответила она немного загадочным тоном. — Это довольно просто. Надо выполнить всего лишь одно условие.  
— И какое же? — жадно спросил Кинтоки.  
Женщина достала из широкого рукава лупу, приставила к глазу и снова принялась рассматривать веревку.  
— Разделить, — рассеянно произнесла она.  
— Что? — не понял Кинтоки. — Деньги?  
— Нет, все проще, — она осторожно потрогала веревку кончиками пальцев. — Ложе.  
Чинкас заморгал, у него был такой вид, будто он с размаху наткнулся на стену.  
— Чего?  
— Ложе разделить, — повторила женщина.  
— Так мы это, — неохотно признался Кинтоки, — уже делили. Только тогда на нас не было этого заклятья, а когда проснулись, уже было.  
— Уже делили? — удивилась она.  
— Э... — сказал Кинтоки, сбитый с толку.  
— Прямо совсем делили? — уточнила она. — Да не может быть. Тогда бы заклятье на вас не подействовало.  
Чинкас осторожно прокашлялся и начал:  
— А прямо совсем — это...  
И замолк.  
— Ага, — подтвердила женщина, — это прямо совсем. Со всей страстью.  
— Хм, — сказал Чинкас, моргнул и стал красный как рак.  
— Нет, — запротестовал Кинтоки, — нет-нет-нет-нет-нет!  
Женщина спрятала лупу и пожала плечами:  
— Ну, в таком случае вы и дальше будете топтаться на одном месте.  
— Тогда становится ясно, почему тот урод в подтяжках так странно пялился, — пробормотал Чинкас. — «По слухам, по слухам» — все он знал, гнида!  
Да ну нахрен, подумал Кинтоки. К черту приставку, и разработчиков игры туда же. Ему и так хватило стресса, а теперь еще и это! Нет, все приставки мира вместе взятые того не стоят.  
— Нет, — сказал Чинкас. — Никогда. Ни за что.  
— Что ж, тогда вы навсегда застрянете на этом квесте и проживете остаток жизни в игре, — сказала женщина, — ваше право, в конце концов, бывает и хуже.  
Она подошла к повозке, забралась на козлы.  
— Эй! — закричал Кинтоки. — Что значит «проживете остаток жизни в игре»?! Не может быть, это же всего лишь дурацкая игра, достаточно снять очки и...  
Он вскинул руку — очки нащупать не получилось.  
— Заклятье — оно и в игре заклятье, — произнесла женщина и щелкнула вожжами. — И очень сильное, от него так просто не избавиться. Ну, счастливо оставаться.  
— Это не может быть правдой, — потерянно сказал Кинтоки.  
Чинкас ничего не ответил — он нервно шарил ладонью по лицу, в глазах читалась паника. В другой раз Кинтоки бы посмеялся, но сейчас было не до того.  
Он бессильно подергал узел на запястье. Веревка, конечно же, не поддалась.

— Наверное, в прошлой жизни я сделал что-то ужасное, — негромко сказал Чинкас стакану с мутной жидкостью, по запаху напоминавшей денатурат.  
— Ага, — мрачно согласился Кинтоки и подпер ладонью подбородок. — Эй, нам еще закуски!  
Веревка протянулась по столу яркой линией. Кинтоки не хотел на нее смотреть, но она упорно лезла в глаза.  
— Этот урод за стойкой опять на нас пялится, — Чинкас злобно прищурился и потянулся к старейшине. — Я убью его.  
— Да зачем? — безразлично проговорил Кинтоки. — Он же цифровой. Тут все из этих, как их, битов, байтов. Даже никого не убьешь по-настоящему. А жаль.  
Он вздохнул и уронил голову на локоть. Ему было так плохо и тошно, и ничего не хотелось. Нет, на самом деле хотелось много чего: пойти домой, погладить Садахару, подремать перед телевизором, выпить клубничного молока, почитать «Джамп», посидеть в пачинко... И совсем не хотелось прожить остаток жизни в долбанутой игре, да еще в компании с этим придурком Чинкасом.  
Кинтоки посмотрел на него с ненавистью.  
В таверне было жарко, и время тянулось медленно, так же медленно, как по виску Чинкаса ползла капля пота.  
Чинкас заметил его взгляд, уставился в ответ и спросил запальчиво и дерзко:  
— Знаешь, что меня бесит?  
— Нарываешься? — буркнул Кинтоки.  
— Шары твои нахальные меня бесят, — заявил Чинкас. — Чего вылупился? Почему они, блин, красные? У тебя вечное похмелье?  
— О, да ты сам уже захмелел, Чинкас-кун, — усмехнулся Кинтоки. — Совсем страх потерял, я смотрю. Слабый ты, слишком мало пьешь для молодого здорового самурая, вот и пьянеешь так быстро. А я не пьянею, я совсем трезвый, а ты нажрался как свинья.  
— Это я-то нажрался? — фыркнул Чинкас и налил еще по одной. — Это ты-то трезвый?  
Нет, все-таки Чинкас не был похож на свинью. Он был похож на злую черную кошку. Ну, вообще-то на пантеру, но пантера ведь тоже кошка.  
— Я не хочу торчать тут до конца жизни, — глухо признался Чинкас, опустошив стакан, и потер уши. — Я хочу майонеза, обратно в штаб и курить «Майоборо». А еще я хочу победить дракона, выиграть приставку и посмотреть, как ты будешь грызть локти, кудрявый удод.  
Кинтоки от злости согнул ложку в крендель.  
— Сам ты удод!  
Впрочем, следовало признать, что его самого раздирало то же противоречие. Он так сильно тосковал по той решимости, которую чувствовал всего несколько часов назад.  
— Тебе-то повезло, — продолжал бормотать Чинкас, — я хотя бы сексуальный, а ты...  
— Ха! Да я в сто раз сексуальнее, — возразил Кинтоки.  
Чинкас пренебрежительно хмыкнул.  
— Не веришь? — оскорбился Кинтоки. — Ну, смотри. Глянь, какой я сексуальный, когда делаю, например, вот так.  
Он оттянул воротник, принял расслабленную позу, слегка наклонил голову и улыбнулся краешком рта. Чинкас странно моргнул — взгляд на мгновение стал пустым — и негодующе рявкнул:  
— Да ни фига! Шкафчик для обуви и то сексуальнее! А вот я — я действительно сексуальный! Я сексуальный, даже когда ничего не делаю!  
В зале стояла тишина. Все присутствующие явно вслушивались в их разговор и многозначительно косились, но Кинтоки плевать хотел на это — в конце концов, какое ему дело до цифровых алкашей.  
— О, так ты по шкафчикам? — усмехнулся он, глядя на Чинкаса в упор. — И такое бывает, ну надо же. Какой ужас. Или просто гидравлика не работает? Так это сейчас лечится, возьми рецепт.  
— А ты, я смотрю, хорошо разбираешься в неисправной гидравлике, — прищурился Чинкас. — Что, проблемы с этим?  
— Нет у меня никаких проблем! — задиристо отозвался Кинтоки, а затем его вдруг осенило.  
И правда, тут же все цифровое.  
Значит...  
Но додумать Кинтоки не успел. Чинкас внезапно привстал, перегнулся через стол и сказал, понизив голос до заговорщицкого шепота и лихорадочно блестя глазами:  
— Слышь, и правда, тут же все цифровое. Раз тут никого нельзя убить по-настоящему, то, получается, трахнуться по-настоящему тоже нельзя!  
Он с торжествующим видом плюхнулся обратно, а Кинтоки почувствовал, как решимость, словно феникс, возрождается из пепла, наполняя организм эйфорией.  
Хотя, возможно, то была следующая стадия алкогольного опьянения, но сути это не меняло.  
По такому случаю он даже признался:  
— Блин, то же самое хотел сказать.  
— Это будет просто игровой момент, — убежденно произнес Чинкас. — Как махач с бандитами. Никакой разницы. Просто квест.  
— Точно, — энергично кивнул Кинтоки.  
Он представлял, как «Джамп» и коробка с клубничным молоком слаженно исполняют болельщицкий танец на фоне плаката с надписью «Славный герой Кинтоки — победитель страшного дракона», и мечтательно жмурился.  
— Только надо еще выпить, — сказал Чинкас.  
— Ага, — ответил Кинтоки и потянулся к бутылке.  
На том и порешили.

Откровенно говоря, Кинтоки планировал напиться до такой степени, чтобы Чинкас превратился в фею парфе, но в какой-то момент совсем об этом забыл. Может быть, приступ амнезии был связан с тем, что Чинкас поднялся на ноги и, слегка пошатываясь, зашагал к лестнице, ведущей на второй этаж с комнатами для постояльцев. Кинтоки тоже встал и пошел за ним, как привязанный, — а, стоп, он ведь действительно был привязан! Забавный каламбур получился. Кинтоки засмеялся, споткнулся о ступеньку.  
— Эй! — недовольно сказал Чинкас, хлипкие перила затрещали под его рукой.  
Из-за спины донесся чей-то голос:  
— Может, маслица прихватите?  
— Чего-о-о? — нахмурился Чинкас и погрозил кулаком, опасно наклонившись. — Тебя никто не спрашивал, говнюк!  
— Осторожнее, грохнешься — хэпэ не соберешь, — предупредил Кинтоки, потянул его назад, а потом подумал, что да, наверное, маслице бы не помешало, а потом перед глазами все затуманилось и расплылось.  
Когда зрение снова обрело некоторую четкость, Кинтоки увидел лицо Чинкаса совсем близко. Тот что-то говорил. Кинтоки прислушался.  
— ...Ни хрена ты не похож на майонезную фею, и волосы у тебя как пакля...  
Опять несет какую-то чушь.  
Но Кинтоки почему-то не разозлился, наверное, потому что пальцы Чинкаса мягко поглаживали затылок, и от этих движений по телу расходилась волна приятной дрожи. Кинтоки прислушался уже к себе: да, действительно было приятно, особенно когда Чинкас придвинулся еще ближе — его тело оказалось таким горячим, будто в нем топилась печка, хотя, возможно, на самом деле печка топилась в Кинтоки. В любом случае стало жарко, и сразу захотелось снять одежду.  
Опыта с мужчинами Кинтоки не имел, поэтому действовал интуитивно. Огладил свободной рукой спину, втолкнул колено между бедер. Чинкас вздрогнул, Кинтоки удовлетворенно хмыкнул и снова подвигал ногой.  
— Ого, Чинкас-кун, твой чинкас уже... — начал он и не смог договорить, потому что согнулся от смеха: снова вышел забавный каламбур. А затем охнул, ощутив, как рука Чинкаса чудесным образом переместилась с затылка на левую ягодицу и принялась описывать там мягкие круговые движения.  
— Твой тоже, — сообщил Чинкас, сначала щеку пощекотало теплое дыхание, потом — теплые губы; Кинтоки повернулся и поймал их ртом в той же последовательности, сначала дыхание, потом губы.  
Поцелуй тоже вышел приятным, Кинтоки без всяких усилий и оговорок признал, что ему нравится. Все равно это же было не по-настоящему. Что вообще такое секс? Всего лишь механика и химия, а тут и того меньше — какие-то двоичные коды. Нет смысла заморачиваться о цифрах, если речь не идет о лотерее.  
Он пропустил тот момент, когда они приняли горизонтальное положение.  
— Какого черта у тебя такие холодные ноги, — бурчал Чинкас, избавляясь от остатков одежды.  
— Во всем виноват Садахару, — заныл Кинтоки, — он насрал на котацу, проводку замкнуло, и теперь мой верный теплый друг превратился в бесполезную деревяшку...  
Он осознавал, что тоже несет какую-то чушь, но это было абсолютно неважно. Внутри тянуло, медленно таяло от жара — как то самое маслице, чертово маслице; Кинтоки запрокинул голову, прикусил губу и застонал, почувствовав липкое прикосновение к промежности.  
Желание нарастало, печка с тихо тлеющими углями превратилась в трескучий открытый огонь.  
Кинтоки напрягся от непривычных, чуждых ощущений, но Чинкас все бормотал что-то глупое и неразборчивое, его голос будто забирался под кожу, а сам он не переставал двигать пальцами — от всего этого становилось почти невыносимо, но все равно очень приятно. Кинтоки изогнулся, толкнулся навстречу, вслепую просунул руку между их телами и убедился в том, что с гидравликой у Чинкаса все в порядке. Тот зашипел, отстранился на несколько секунд — Кинтоки дернул правым запястьем, притягивая его обратно. Надо же, значит, от этой веревки был какой-то толк. И вообще, если честно, быть привязанным к кому-то оказалось довольно возбуждающе. Даже к майонезному придурку Чинкасу. А если совсем честно, то майонезный придурок Чинкас был такой горячий и влажный от пота, его лицо раскраснелось, глаза потемнели и затуманились. Хотелось притиснуться щекой к его груди и слушать, как бьется сердце.  
Чинкас тем временем снова прижался, поцеловал глубоко и жадно, подвел локоть под колено; его член скользнул между ягодиц, твердый и скользкий. Кинтоки замер, прислушиваясь к ощущениям, и на секунду задался вопросом, как в него войдет эта штука, но вдруг вспомнил, что все не по-настоящему, просто квест и ничего более, и расслабился. Потом Чинкас начал коротко дергать бедрами, проталкиваясь внутрь, и Кинтоки зажмурился, погружаясь в теплое, глубокое, мягко выжимающее воздух из легких чувство потери реальности.  
— Ты как? — шепнул Чинкас.  
— Я? — отозвался Кинтоки, не открывая глаз, попытался вдохнуть глубже. — Я нормально... Вроде начинаю чувствовать, как между нами расцветает любовь.  
И засмеялся, а Чинкас мстительно укусил за плечо и вошел до конца, и Кинтоки забылся, не сдерживая протяжных стонов.  
Затем тело сжалось в длинной судороге, по позвоночнику прошла колючая волна, и на мгновение показалось, что все вокруг распалось на мельтешащие ряды цифр.  
Кинтоки не помнил, сколько времени потратил на то, чтобы восстановить дыхание и вынырнуть из вязкой истомы.  
— Тебе надо прекращать жрать сладкое, придурок, — бубнил Чинкас у самого уха, — такое чувство, что я ем сэкондхэндную шоколадку, когда мы целуемся...  
— Идиот, какие шоколадки, — отозвался Кинтоки, — в этой дыре подают только картошку с мясом...  
Потом он выскользнул из-под Чинкаса, перевернул его на спину; тот не сопротивлялся, хотя весь был как будто наэлектризован. Кинтоки стал целовать его шею, плечи и ключицы, постепенно сползая все ниже и ниже. Чинкас тяжело дышал, Кинтоки чувствовал напряжение его мышц и продолжал действовать интуитивно: неторопливо поглаживал, мягко касался губами, трогал языком соски. Один раз все-таки прижался щекой к груди, как и хотел. И Чинкас успокоился, расслабился, а после развел ноги и потянул его вверх; и Кинтоки потянулся, внимательно глядя ему в лицо, осторожно, так, чтобы член проникал внутрь медленно, очень медленно.  
В какой-то момент Кинтоки осознал, что обе его руки двигаются свободно. Веревки больше не было. Он не помнил, когда именно она исчезла. Может быть, почти сразу — он не обратил внимания. И сейчас тоже не обратил, потому что все снова распалось на цифры.  
А через некоторое время Чинкас задумчиво сказал:  
— Странно, вывеска у них электрическая, а тут почему-то свечки.  
Кинтоки удивленно моргнул и вскрикнул, когда горячая капля воска упала ему на живот.  
И снова как-то резко стало совсем не до веревки.

Утром — ну ладно, не совсем утром — Кинтоки проснулся, открыл глаза и увидел Чинкаса, одетого, хмурого и решительного; он стоял на фоне окна, обведенный ярким солнечным светом, и замахивался старейшиной.  
— Эй! — возмущенно заорал Кинтоки, откатываясь в сторону, с доски-кровати на пол. — Ты что творишь, урод?!  
— Сколько можно дрыхнуть, — Чинкас недовольно поджал губы. — Все, проблему решили, пора идти убивать дракона. Меня уже до печенок достала эта дебильная игра.  
Да, точно, вспомнил Кинтоки.  
Проблему решили.  
Он сел, поморщился: похмельная головная боль в сочетании с саднящей задницей казалась еще хуже, — и потянулся за штанами.  
Все-таки это был очень тупой квест.

После завтрака двинулись на запад, не сворачивая, по сухому и пыльному полю. Подошвы гулко стучали по бесплодной земле.  
— Ты что, спер одеяло? — с презрением спросил Чинкас, косясь на тюк, который Кинтоки приладил за спину.  
— Я хозяйственный, — гордо ответил Кинтоки. — В отличие от некоторых. Я и ложки украл... то есть одолжил. Кто знает, когда мы доберемся до дракона. Может, месяц придется топать.  
Лицо Чинкаса исказилось в злой гримасе.  
— О черт, нет, только не месяц. Месяц смотреть на твою рожу... Нет уж, надо побыстрее завалить этого дракона.  
Слово «завалить» навело на определенные ассоциации, и Кинтоки чуть было не сказал что-нибудь вроде «а вчера тебе понравилось», но тоже представил, что придется целый месяц провести в компании с этим самодовольным павлином, и поежился от такой перспективы.  
Нет уж, надо побыстрее завалить дракона, забрать приставку и деньги, а потом далее по плану. И никаких блюд с майонезом — даже с намеком на майонез! — хотя бы в ближайшие полгода. Да, точно.  
— Когда я получу приставку, — сказал Чинкас негромко, будто разговаривал сам с собой, — то внесу в устав новый пункт — никаких приставок в штабе...  
— С чего это ты получишь приставку? — рявкнул Кинтоки. — Приставка будет моей!  
— Мечтай, — фыркнул Чинкас.  
— Вот увидишь, — сердито пообещал Кинтоки. — И одеяло, кстати, тоже мое! И ложки, и еда, и выпивка! Ничего не дам!  
— Да засунь эти ложки себе в... — начал Чинкас и, осекшись, отвернулся.  
Кинтоки хотел сказать что-нибудь насмешливое, но промолчал. Может, потому что поперхнулся и зашелся кашлем. Кашлять и говорить одновременно было трудно, а Кинтоки не собирался напрягаться из-за какого-то Чинкаса.  
Некоторое время шли молча, но вскоре Кинтоки надоело. В тишине Чинкас раздражал даже сильнее обычного, а разговоры хоть немного отвлекали.  
— Эх, сейчас бы в ванну, — вздохнул Кинтоки. — Снять эти потные шмотки и хорошенько отмокнуть в горячей водичке...  
— Прекрати, — перебил Чинкас, поморщившись. — Хватит дурацких шуточек.  
— Эй! — рассердился Кинтоки. — Это не шуточки, ты, башка прилизанная! Это мечта!  
— Хватит отнекиваться! — Чинкас зло сверкнул глазами. — Ты только и делаешь, что кидаешь намеки на вчерашнее! Это не повод для шуток, идиот, это был квест!  
Кинтоки вскипел праведным гневом.  
— Что?! Да ты издеваешься! На себя посмотри — «засунь ложки», ха!  
— А кто вообще завел разговор про эти ложки, кто, а? — обличительным тоном заявил Чинкас.  
— Не равняй меня с собой, озабоченный! — негодующе заорал Кинтоки. — Да ты вообще извращенец, как я погляжу! Кто вчера вылил на меня целую свечу, а? Где ты видел такой квест? А это, между прочим, было не слишком приятно, до сих пор кожу саднит!  
Чинкас запыхтел, его лицо пошло багровыми пятнами, казалось, еще чуть-чуть — и из ушей повалит дым. Он открыл рот, но так ничего и не сказал, только взревел и бросился на Кинтоки, размахивая старейшиной.  
— Эй, ты чего?! — возмутился Кинтоки и отскочил в сторону. Чинкас развернулся и перехватил старейшину поудобнее; Кинтоки парировал удар, снова отскочил, споткнулся о камень. Отступил, восстанавливая равновесие.  
— Эй-эй, Чинкас-кун! Не забывай про...  
Чинкас, конечно же, не слушал. Кинтоки увернулся еще от одного удара, поднырнул под следующий и сделал подсечку. Чинкас плюхнулся задом на землю.  
— Не забывай про то, что ты лузер, — злорадно закончил Кинтоки, глядя, как экран Чинкаса моргает, подсчитывая урон в хэпэ.  
— Сволочь, — мрачно буркнул Чинкас.  
— Учти, если ты опять ляжешь в гроб, я тебя никуда не потащу. Так и брошу, а сам пойду дальше, по-быстрому убью дракона и заберу приставку.  
— Не дождешься!  
Так и шли. 

Через пару часов на горизонте показались чахлые деревья. Ветер донес запах сырости и гнили. Земля стала заметно влажнее: приближалось болото. Вскоре под ногами захлюпала вода.  
Идти пришлось по узкой кривой тропке, по бокам от нее густо росла трава, под которой наверняка была топь. В воздухе стоял комариный звон, где-то квакали лягушки. Не очень-то приятное место.  
Под подошвы все время подворачивались кочки, между ними попадались глубокие провалы, заполненные густой грязью.  
— Твою ж мать, — проворчал Кинтоки, с трудом вытаскивая ногу из очередного такого провала.  
— Начнешь тонуть — так и брошу, а сам пойду дальше, — ехидно предупредил шагавший впереди Чинкас.  
— Сам-то налегке, — сварливо сказал Кинтоки, поправляя тюк на спине. — Может, притопить тебя, а? Так будет справедливее.  
В болоте что-то булькнуло. Наверное, это газ вырывался наружу из-под зарослей тины.  
— Я тебя сейчас притоплю, — огрызнулся Чинкас. — Мало не покажется.  
Кинтоки выругался: нога снова по щиколотку увязла в мерзкой жиже.  
— Жаль, что это всего лишь игра и болото тут ненастоящее, — продолжал Чинкас, — а то бы я точно не удержался. Закинул бы в самую топь. И на всякий случай привязал бы камень на шею, а то кто тебя знает, вдруг ты и в болоте так просто не потонешь...  
— Ты к чему клонишь, урод? — крикнул Кинтоки. — Что значит «так просто не потонешь»? Ты меня говнюком хочешь обозвать?  
Отвесить бы ему затрещину, но вытащить ногу никак не получалось, а Чинкас уже успел отойти на порядочное расстояние. До Кинтоки донеслось презрительное фырканье. Он скрипнул зубами и снова дернулся, изо всех сил. Жижа хлюпнула и наконец выпустила ногу из плена, и Кинтоки удивленно заморгал: вокруг лодыжки что-то обмоталось, то ли веревка, то ли гибкое корневище.  
— Что за... — начал он, но тут его с силой дернуло за эту самую лодыжку и опрокинуло ничком.  
Кинтоки впечатался лицом в грязь, приподнялся на локтях, отплевываясь.  
— Что за хрень? Я не...  
В болоте опять булькнуло, уже громче, глухо заурчало, и Кинтоки с ужасом осознал, что его куда-то волочет. Он попытался за что-нибудь схватиться, но только вырвал несколько клоков травы и занозил ладони о корягу. В тюке звякнули ложки. Только бы бутылка не разбилась, в панике подумал Кинтоки.  
Стоп, нет, какая еще бутылка?! Не до бутылки сейчас!  
— Что происходит? — крикнул он и отчаянно забарахтался.  
Движение на мгновение прекратилось, а потом он взмыл в воздух вниз головой. На несколько мгновений Кинтоки совсем потерял ориентацию в пространстве. Он все еще не понимал, в чем дело. Что-то держало его за ногу. Он задергался, раскачиваясь и пробуя освободиться, но тут появилось еще одно что-то и схватило за вторую ногу. Кинтоки кое-как сфокусировал взгляд и увидел, как из болота вытягиваются длинные щупальца, покрытые масляно блестящей черной грязью. Два из них как раз и держали его за ноги.  
— Не-е-е-е-т! — завопил Кинтоки.  
Черт, что за отвратительная игра! Это же не «Драгон Хантер», а какой-то интерактивный хентай!  
Щупальца тянулись к нему неспешно, будто дразнясь, но при этом целенаправленно и неумолимо. Кинтоки, конечно, знал, что происходит в хентае, когда в кадре появляются такие щупальца; в ушах бешено застучала кровь, в глазах на мгновение помутилось. Кинтоки крепче сжал верного старейшину и взвыл:  
— Чинкас-ку-у-у-н!  
Одно щупальце подобралось очень близко. Оно заканчивалось уродливым, гадко подергивающимся отростком, с конца срывались вязкие капли. Кинтоки ударил щупальце старейшиной, оно отпрянуло, но вместо него подтянулось другое. Кинтоки отбился и от него, но тут же понял, что это все были обманные маневры. Пока он оборонялся, третье щупальце незаметно приблизилось сзади, обхватило живот и сжало так, будто хотело переломить пополам. Ноги дернуло в разные стороны — это было больно, он заорал бы, но щупальце юркнуло под рубашку, стянуло ее до самых подмышек и закрутилось вокруг груди, мешая вдохнуть. Кинтоки попытался отодрать его — пальцы только скользнули по омерзительной слизи.  
А щупальца между тем продолжали атаковать. Кинтоки снова замахал старейшиной, но он мог бороться только с теми, которые штурмовали в лоб, тыл же оставался абсолютно беззащитным. Одно из щупалец, особо коварное, не замедлило этим воспользоваться. Кинтоки почувствовал, как оно пытается пролезть в его штаны — липкое, влажное и невыразимо противное. Он протестующе взвизгнул, забился, выгнулся, пытаясь отстраниться, но щупальце не обращало на его потуги никакого внимания. Оно елозило, прокручивалось в разные стороны и медленно, но верно подбиралось к цели. Кинтоки почувствовал пульсирующие присоски на его поверхности. Внутри все захолодело, волосы на затылке поднялись дыбом.  
В этот момент из болота наконец вылез обладатель щупалец — бесформенная туша, такая же черная и блестящая. Перевалилась по земле, оставляя за собой вязкие лужицы грязи, утробно захлюпала.  
Неужели славный герой, охотник на драконов, может пасть жертвой какого-то монстра с тентаклями? Почему он, а не Чинкас? Почему старейшина не острый? Почему мир так несправедлив? Все эти мысли промчались в мозгу стадом испуганных антилоп, а потом с пояса штанов отлетела пуговица, и Кинтоки понял: все, конец.  
Он зажмурился — под веками мелькнули безразличные звезды — и вдруг услышал голос Чинкаса:  
— Ну и кто тут теперь лузер? Эй, иди сюда, чертов осьминог!  
Затем раздался громогласный рев. Кинтоки открыл глаза и увидел, как Чинкас лупит монстра старейшиной — размеренно, часто и сильно, словно механический молот. Сверху из туши торчал толстый сук, из раны текло что-то темное. Монстр, продолжая реветь от боли, полз обратно к болоту. Щупальца, державшие Кинтоки, разжались, и он шмякнулся на землю.  
Он лежал и смотрел в небо, медленно приходя в себя и восстанавливая дыхание и самоконтроль. Вскоре в поле зрения появился Чинкас. Он небрежно закинул старейшину на плечо, снисходительно хмыкнул, глядя сверху вниз.  
— Ну что, наделал в штаны? — поинтересовался он. — Ладно, сделаю вид, что не заметил, как и обещал. Но слышал бы ты себя со стороны — «Чинкас-ку-у-у-н!», ха-ха-ха.  
Кинтоки лежал и обдумывал происшедшее. Он был жив и даже здоров, но его психика понесла огромный ущерб. К тому же он весь вымазался в грязи, на штанах теперь отсутствовала пуговица, в трусах было склизко и мерзко, а чертов Чинкас стоял над ним — нет, не просто стоял, а возвышался! — и ржал.  
За что Кинтоки все это? Особенно последнее.  
Наверное, он действительно сделал в прошлой жизни что-то ужасное.  
— Ха. Ха. Ха, — угрюмо сказал Кинтоки и пояснил: — Это я смеюсь.  
Он поднялся на ноги, придерживая штаны, оглядел себя с неудовольствием. Его белый костюм превратился в камуфляжный. На лице подсыхала грязевая корка, и кожа под ней невыносимо зудела. Вдобавок от него воняло. Выглядел он не самым лучшим образом, но чувствовал себя намного хуже.  
Он вдохнул и заорал:  
— Меня, блин, только что чуть не трахнул компьютерный монстр! У меня психическая и эмоциональная травма! И штаны спадают! Стою тут как обосранный! Чего ты до меня доебался?!  
Чинкас моргнул и целую секунду казался растерянным, но тут же заорал в ответ:  
— Чего ты истеришь, а? Нет чтобы поблагодарить за спасение своей жопы! А ты тут еще и претензии предъявляешь, урод!  
Кинтоки нахмурился и промолчал. Как ни крути, Чинкас и правда спас его задницу — в самом буквальном смысле. А Кинтоки умел смотреть правде в глаза, хоть и не очень хотел.  
— Ладно, — проворчал он, — поделюсь с тобой жратвой и выпивкой.  
Чинкас окинул его мрачным взглядом и посоветовал:  
— Штаны можно подвязать чем-нибудь.  
— Без тебя знаю, — огрызнулся Кинтоки.  
И они зашагали дальше.

— Мне надо помыться, — ныл Кинтоки, пытаясь вытереть лицо рукавом. — У меня вся задница в этой липкой гадости, вдруг начнется аллергия или еще что похуже... Брр. Мало ли что могли придумать эти разработчики. Серьезно, там, видимо, сплошь обдолбанные да извращенцы. Где их набрали, в подпольной порностудии? Чинкас-кун, ты просто обязан их арестовать.  
— Делать мне нечего, — буркнул Чинкас.  
— И почему этот монстр прицепился именно ко мне? Что я такого сделал? Просто проходил мимо, никого не трогал...  
— Ну, — пробормотал Чинкас, — может, ты просто в его вкусе. Дурной вкус — тоже вкус. Сам же говоришь, разработчики обдолбанные.  
Кинтоки хотел огрызнуться на «дурной вкус», но голос Чинкаса звучал как-то подозрительно — негромко и менее агрессивно, чем обычно. Кинтоки вскинул взгляд на его экран — да, точно.  
— У тебя опять упало хэпэ.  
— Вогнал под ноготь занозу, — отозвался Чинкас, насупившись.  
Скоро они вышли на твердую землю. Тропа вилась между скрюченными деревьями, покачивающимися от ветра, похожими на двигающиеся в диковинном танце фигуры. С веток свисали разномастные объявления: «Камни энчанты нашивки прочий тюнинг», «Продам акк на официалке», «Собираю пати в ЦЛК фармить репу», «Трушмот без рейдодрочерства». Чинкас оглядывался и презрительно морщился, а Кинтоки мечтал помыться. Так сильно мечтал, что сначала принял шум ручья, донесшийся из кустов, за галлюцинацию.  
— Там вода, — неохотно сообщил Чинкас.  
Строит из себя великодушного, недовольно подумал Кинтоки. Но ему действительно нужна была вода. Кроме того, уже темнело, и в любом случае стоило остановиться, чтобы не переломать в полумраке ноги: один раз Чинкас споткнулся о трухлявый пень и потерял пару хэпэ. Поэтому они решили сделать привал, а из того самого пня разжечь костер.  
Потом Кинтоки пошел отмываться. Вода в ручье была ледяная, но он не обращал на это внимания. Главным являлось то, что это была вода и в ней можно было мыться и стирать. Он остервенело, до жжения тер кожу пучком травы, старательно отстирывал одежду. Так и натянул мокрую. Ткань неприятно облепила тело, но по сравнению с гадкой слизью это была сущая мелочь.  
Удовлетворенно вздохнув, Кинтоки собрался было вернуться к костру, но вдруг заметил на противоположном берегу ручья дерево. Высокое, стройное, оно отличалось от других деревьев в лесу, но не только фактурой. Оно было усыпано блестящими точками; подойдя ближе, Кинтоки увидел, что это ягоды. Они походили на вишню и мерцали розоватым светом, словно новогодние гирлянды.  
— Что за ерунда, — пробормотал Кинтоки, протянул руку и сорвал одну.  
Ягода не погасла — напротив, будто бы разгорелась ярче. Кинтоки принюхался, лизнул, слегка прикусил, чтобы наружу вышло немного сока, и застыл как громом пораженный.  
Это оказалось чертовски вкусно. Как если бы парфе, шоколадный пудинг, карамельное яблоко и пирожные из самой дорогой кондитерской в Эдо перемешались и поменяли молекулярную структуру так, что появился бы совершенно новый уникальный продукт, а феи парфе бы обсыпали его волшебной пыльцой.  
Экран над головой мигнул. Кинтоки поднял голову и увидел, что хэпэ стало больше. Он удивленно приоткрыл рот. Рука будто сама собой потянулась за следующей ягодой. Он с наслаждением сжал зубами сочную мякоть, не отрывая глаз от экрана. Хэпэ снова прибавилось.  
— Охренеть, — резюмировал Кинтоки и принялся рвать ягоды горстями, сначала набивая карманы, затем, когда в них не осталось места, ссыпая в задранную рубашку. 

— Что это? — подозрительно спросил Чинкас, глядя на рассыпанные по стащенному... то есть взятому напрокат одеялу ягоды.  
— Попробуй, — сказал Кинтоки. Он был так доволен находкой, что Чинкас его почти не раздражал.  
Тот брезгливо подцепил одну ягоду, рассмотрел ее, осторожно поворачивая на ладони, и буркнул:  
— Отравить меня удумал, что ли?  
Кинтоки надулся.  
— Блин, везде тебе мерещатся заговоры. Нет, представь себе!  
Чинкас продолжал скептически щуриться. Кинтоки вздохнул и сказал:  
— Погляди-ка.  
Взял ягоду и закинул в рот. Чинкас слегка напрягся и положил руку так, чтобы в случае чего как можно быстрее дотянуться до старейшины.  
— А теперь на экран, — удовлетворенно произнес Кинтоки и поднял указательный палец. — Видишь?  
— Хм, — ответил Чинкас, задумчиво пожевал губами и все-таки попробовал.  
И застыл, забавно вытаращив глаза. Его экран мигнул, показав увеличение хэпэ.  
— Ну как? — поинтересовался Кинтоки.  
— Это как если бы... — начал Чинкас, выдержал паузу, видимо, подыскивая подходящие метафоры. — Как если бы смешали лучшие сорта майонеза, создав совершенно новый уникальный продукт, а майонезные феи бы осыпали его волшебной пыльцой.  
Кинтоки еще раз восхитился чудесной силой этих ягод. Видимо, в команду психов и извращенцев, создававшую игру, непонятным образом затесался один нормальный человек, который уважал индивидуальный подход к клиентам и прочие заповеди маркетинга.  
— Круто, правда? — усмехнулся Кинтоки.  
Чинкас ничего не ответил, да, наверное, и не услышал — он быстро-быстро подбирал ягоды с одеяла и глотал, почти не жуя.  
— Эй, не жри без меня! — крикнул Кинтоки.  
Вскоре пришлось идти за новой порцией ягод, заодно достали мясо, откупорили бутылку — из нее заманчиво пахнуло спиртом, — и в какой-то момент Кинтоки осознал, что ему очень, очень хорошо.  
Костер тихо трещал, облизывая сухие ветки. Оранжевые сполохи мельтешили, вылавливая то возмутительно гладкую челку Чинкаса, то брови, неожиданно расслабленные, и яркие блики в глазах, то блеск зубов — да ну, неужели Чинкас улыбается, как жаль, что фотоаппарата нет...  
Стоп, он что, пялится на Чинкаса?  
Кинтоки задумался. По всему выходило, что да, пялится. А Чинкас, в свою очередь, пялился на него, и Кинтоки вдруг явственно осознал, что сидит голый по пояс. Рубашку он снял, когда вытряхивал из нее добычу после второго похода за ягодами. Не то чтобы это было необходимо, но зачем-то Кинтоки ее снял. Просто в тот момент ему казалось, что рубашку обязательно нужно снять.  
Чинкас смотрел на него, и Кинтоки вспоминал, как горячий воск льется на грудь, как после по тому же месту скользит язык, теплый и раздражающий, и как это ошеломляюще, умопомрачительно, крышесносно. Вспоминал и вспоминал, хотя это были абсолютно неуместные воспоминания, да еще и ненастоящие, потому что все ведь происходило не по-настоящему, в игре, в пространстве бесконечных кодов. И сам Чинкас здесь был сделан из кодов, сплошных нулей и единиц — или, может, не нулей и единиц, Кинтоки не разбирался в таких вещах. А впрочем, неважно, потому что игра продолжалась и все по-прежнему было ненастоящее. Абсолютно все: и губы Чинкаса, коснувшиеся ключицы, и рука, дернувшая узел на поясе, и собственное возбуждение.  
— Эй, кажется, эти твои ягоды не только увеличивают хэпэ, — прошептал Чинкас.  
Кинтоки поймал его взгляд, обвел пальцем контур рта, приподнялся и повторил то же самое языком.  
А ведь он уже успел подумать, что в этой игре есть хоть что-то полезное…  
— Не забывай, тут все ненастоящее, — шепнул он и заелозил спиной по одеялу, избавляясь от штанов.  
Языки пламени взлетали и растворялись в темноте. Приглушенно мерцающие ягоды рассыпались вокруг опрокинутой пустой бутылки. Казалось, они ехидно подмигивают.  
— Ага, — согласился Чинкас и запустил ладонь под резинку его трусов.  
— Только давай без ложек, — засмеялся Кинтоки и ответил тем же. Мягко сжал член, задвигал рукой, ощущая чужое напряжение как свое. Может быть, потому что Чинкас действовал почти синхронно, тоже сжимал и двигал рукой в том же темпе.  
Потом Кинтоки пришла в голову отличная идея — чертовы ягоды, что они сделали с его мозгом. Он схватил Чинкаса за плечи и перекатился так, что тот оказался под ним; навис на вытянутых руках, поцеловал, скользнул губами ниже, и еще ниже, и еще, пока не оказался там, где совсем недавно была его рука. Лизнул гладкую головку, подышал на нее, обхватил губами, экспериментируя с ощущениями. Закашлялся, вобрав член слишком глубоко, уткнулся щекой Чинкасу в живот. Полежал, восстанавливая дыхание. А Чинкас все это время стонал так, что в яйцах будто лава текла, и неожиданно мягко вплетал пальцы в волосы.

Проснулся Кинтоки измученным, словно не спал, а трое суток работал на разгрузке вагонов. Голова гудела, во рту было сухо.  
— Мгхпф, — сказал он и мужественно сел.  
Зашуршала трава — из-за деревьев вышел Чинкас. Видимо, ходил умываться к ручью — волосы и лицо были мокрыми.  
— Вот зараза, — едва слышно пробормотал Кинтоки и принялся тереть ладонями уши. Бухали одинаково, но Чинкас почему-то выглядел отвратительно бодрым.  
— Хватит валяться, — неприязненно проронил он. — Пошли.  
Кинтоки покосился на него: Чинкас угрюмо смотрел исподлобья и по обыкновению сжимал губы в твердую линию. Чинкас как Чинкас. Теперь, при свете дня, трудно было поверить, что он умеет не хмуриться.  
Стоп, это же не он. Это ягоды, дурацкие ягоды.  
— По-быстрому убьем дракона и... — Чинкас осекся и тут же исправился: — То есть я убью дракона — и все, никаких больше рпг.  
— Да, — согласился Кинтоки и принялся собирать вещи. — Я убью дракона — и все.  
— И ягод тоже больше никаких, — ледяным тоном добавил Чинкас. — Ни ягод, ни корешков, вообще ничего подозрительного, понял?  
— Зато погляди-ка на хэпэ, — хмыкнул Кинтоки и сбился, заметив лежащие в траве ложки.  
— Игра игрой, но все равно как-то глупо, — бубнил Чинкас. — Ладно, с веревкой была чистая необходимость, но в этот раз все из-за твоей тупости...  
— Никто не просил тебя жрать эти ягоды, — отрезал Кинтоки. — Сам накинулся на них, как ненормальный.  
Чинкас раздраженно пнул камешек.  
— Серьезно, завязывал бы ты с этой привычкой, — буркнул Кинтоки.  
Чинкас выругался и попытался достать свой экран старейшиной. Экран отпрыгнул и принялся описывать в воздухе окружности, будто дразнясь.  
Кинтоки подвязал штаны, тоже подхватил старейшину.  
Их ждала дорога.

Деревья редели — чувствовалось, что это последняя линия отступающего леса. Впереди показалась пустыня, засыпанная желтым песком, голая и унылая. Ее край был ровным, будто проведенным по гигантской линейке.  
Вскоре тень леса окончательно осталась позади. Кинтоки расстегнул воротник. Пустыня, как и все в этом мире, была цифровая, но жара ощущалась вполне натурально. Солнце болталось в небе слепым белым пятном, воздух подрагивал над горячим песком.  
Чинкас обливался потом и пыхтел папиросой. Судя по всему, он разжился порядочным запасом в той таверне. Только непонятно было, как он может курить в таком пекле.  
От жары даже говорить не хотелось, но от невысказанных претензий становилось неприятно.  
— Чинкас-кун, не дыми на меня, — поморщился Кинтоки и брезгливо помахал ладонью у лица.  
— Не нравится — не дыши, — проворчал тот, выдыхая очередную струйку дыма.  
— Эгоизм — это плохо, — наставительно сказал Кинтоки.  
Чинкас промолчал и даже не посмотрел на него. Только промокнул рукавом потный лоб и перекинул папиросу из одного угла рта в другой. Кинтоки разозлился, обогнал его и пошел впереди.  
Пустыня оказалась не настолько пустой, как можно было подумать на первый взгляд. Кое-где попадались сухие кусты и выбеленные кости. По дюнам сновала редкая, но шустрая живность. Кинтоки подозрительно зыркал по сторонам, готовый в любой момент отразить нападение. А то кто знает, что задумали создатели игры, этот клуб извращенцев. В болото они засунули монстра с тентаклями, а сюда, может быть, какую-нибудь плотоядную многоножку. Мерзкую, чешуйчатую, с огромным яйцекладом... Кинтоки почувствовал тошноту. Нет уж, в этот раз он не позволит застать себя врасплох.  
Он замедлил шаг — не сразу, а постепенно, чтобы Чинкас ничего не заметил, — повернулся и сказал:  
— Ух ты, смотри, тут даже скелет динозавра есть.  
Но Чинкас не ответил. Чинкаса вообще не было.  
Кинтоки недоуменно закрутил головой.  
— Эй!  
И снова никто не ответил. Кинтоки охватили смутные подозрения. Да, болотный монстр напал именно на него, но, может, здешний, пустынный, предпочитал брюнетов?  
От этой мысли стало как-то не по себе. Чинкас ведь высокомерный придурок, он и на помощь так просто не позовет...  
Кинтоки крепче перехватил старейшину и крикнул:  
— Чинкас-ку-у-у-н!  
— Да вот он я, блин.  
Голос Чинкаса прозвучал глухо, как если бы...  
Кинтоки опустил глаза — точно, тот лежал в гробу.  
— Ну ты даешь, — сказал Кинтоки. — Что опять?  
— Ядовитая колючка, — проворчал Чинкас.  
Кинтоки громко вздохнул.  
— Чего? — раздраженно спросил Чинкас. — Ну давай, иди дальше, как и собирался. И дракона сам убей, ага. Только вали быстрей и оставь свои сраные шутки при себе.  
— Я еще не начинал шутить, ты, неудачник хренов, — Кинтоки слегка пнул гроб и присел рядом на корточки.  
— Эй, руки не распускай! — возмущенно заорал Чинкас. — А то я их тебе потом переломаю!  
— Это была нога, а не рука, — ехидно сообщил Кинтоки.  
Чинкас помолчал — Кинтоки представил, как от гнева у него раздуваются ноздри и подергивается бровь — и припечатал:  
— Тварь.  
Вот возьму и правда брошу, зло подумал Кинтоки, доставая из тюка веревку.  
— Не дождешься, Чинкас-кун. Где-нибудь по дороге обязательно попадется точка восстановления. Ты должен пройти путь лузера до конца и своими глазами увидеть, как я зава... убью дракона.  
— Ты облажаешься, — уверенно ответил Чинкас.  
— А ты уже облажался, — пробурчал Кинтоки, затянул узел и пожалел о том, что тут сплошной песок: было бы так здорово протащить Чинкаса по камням и колдобинам.  
А гроб, к слову, весил немало, и тащить его оказалось не так-то просто, да еще по рыхлой поверхности. Кинтоки выругался. Идти пришлось согнувшись, ноги проваливались в песок — наверное, со стороны он походил на полупьяную дамочку с непомерно большой сумкой. Чинкас доставлял ему проблемы, даже умерев. Повсюду несправедливость!  
Мог бы и поблагодарить, а то провалялся бы посреди пустыни до конца игры.  
Пустыня казалась бесконечной, хотя по протяженности вряд ли была больше, чем поле, болото или лес. Но из-за жары время словно замедлилось. Солнце жарило безжалостно, пот стекал между лопаток. Хорошо хоть одежда у меня белая, подумал Кинтоки.  
А вот Чинкасу в черном гробу наверняка приходилось несладко — хоть какая-то радость. Он даже не огрызнулся на последнюю реплику Кинтоки. Из гроба вообще не доносилось ни звука — странно.  
Кинтоки посмотрел через плечо, неохотно спросил:  
— Эй, ты там живой?  
— Издеваешься, — ответил Чинкас после небольшой паузы.  
Кинтоки отвернулся и хмыкнул:  
— Не протух еще?  
— Вот выберусь отсюда и сразу прибью, — пообещал Чинкас.  
— Ага, — ответил Кинтоки, — мечтай.

Пустыня заканчивалась так же резко и странно, как начиналась: край был совершенно ровным. А почти у самой ее границы обнаружился источник, бьющий из расколотой скалы. Над источником кружились разноцветные блестки, а на скале была выбита надпись «Точка восстановления».  
— Ну наконец-то, — выдохнул Кинтоки, выпустил веревку и подставил руки под струю воды.  
Гроб окутался фиолетовой дымкой и спустя секунду сменился Чинкасом. Он ругался, откашливался и пытался выпутаться из веревки. Кинтоки намочил лицо, блаженно вздохнул и принялся наблюдать за ним со злым весельем.  
— Будешь так дергать — ничего не получится, — подсказал он и, не выдержав, фыркнул: — А тебе идет.  
Чинкас состроил зверскую гримасу и замахнулся старейшиной — кстати, неужели старейшина тоже лежал с ним в гробу? Да уж, тесновато там было, наверное.  
— Эй, не кипятись так, — проворчал Кинтоки, отпрыгнув.  
— Говорил же — прибью, — мрачно отозвался Чинкас, но старейшину опустил.  
Веревку он так и не снял; она перекрутилась, и все узлы сползли на спину. Кинтоки презрительно поджал губы и сказал:  
— Давай развяжу.  
Чинкас пробормотал что-то неразборчивое и неохотно кивнул. Кинтоки подошел и начал распутывать узлы. Они поддавались с трудом — это как надо было дергать, чтобы так сильно затянуть?  
— Эй, долго еще там? — недовольно спросил Чинкас и бросил недовольный взгляд через плечо.  
— Что ты так смотришь? — ощетинился Кинтоки. — Я, что ли, виноват, что ты такой криворукий?  
Одежда Чинкаса нагрелась на солнце и пекла пальцы, когда Кинтоки ее касался. Да, черный цвет — однозначно не лучший выбор для пустыни. Вон как Чинкас вспотел — с волос чуть не капает, сам красный, кажется, что вот-вот начнет обугливаться.  
— Сам криворукий, — парировал он и отвернулся.  
Кинтоки утер влажный лоб — в белом тоже было не так чтобы прохладно — и снова взялся за узлы.

Когда они пересекли границу пустыни, то Кинтоки в первую секунду решил, что попал в рай.  
Воздух тут был чист и прозрачен, как стекло. С каменистого обрыва падал ручей, петлял в траве и вливался в овальное озерцо, в котором отражались вершины гор и ярко-голубое небо.  
— Значит, где-то тут живет дракон, — сказал Чинкас, оглядываясь.  
Кинтоки тоже осмотрелся и чуть поодаль заметил указатель с надписью «Дракон» и стрелкой. От указателя в сторону гор вилась узкая дорожка, и вела она прямо к...  
— Что за хрень, — не понял Чинкас.  
— Э-э, — озадачился Кинтоки. — Полосатый шатер?  
У подножия гор действительно стоял полосатый шатер. Над ним трепетал золотистый флаг.  
— Похоже на цирк, — нахмурился Чинкас. — Драконы разве живут в таких шатрах?  
Кинтоки пожал плечами. Неважно, живут драконы в шатрах или нет. Главным было то, что дурацкое путешествие почти подошло к концу.  
— Не забывай, эту игру придумали идиоты. Надо проверить, что там.  
— Без тебя знаю, — буркнул Чинкас. — Не указывай мне.  
Кинтоки только дернул плечом. Чинкас успел опостылеть ему настолько, что даже огрызаться надоело.  
Но скоро, совсем скоро все это закончится. Осталось только убить дракона!  
Кинтоки воровато покосился на Чинкаса и наткнулся на такой же взгляд, а потом они одновременно рявкнули:  
— Я буду первым!  
И со всех ног припустили к шатру.  
Бок о бок ввалились внутрь, потолкавшись на пороге, и замерли, увидев дракона.

Да, дракон действительно жил в шатре — трехголовый, крылатый, с мощными клыками, когтистыми лапами и острым гребнем вдоль хребта. Он свирепо скалился всеми тремя пастями, шесть глаз хищно мерцали, а пластмассовая чешуя поблескивала, отражая свет расположенных под куполом разноцветных лампочек.  
Кинтоки моргал, пытаясь понять, в чем дело.  
— Я не понял, — недоуменно сказал Чинкас. — Это что, статуя?  
— Нет, не статуя, — ответил раздраженный женский голос. — Блин, эти славные герои с каждым разом все тупее и тупее. Это аттракцион, дубина! Не видишь, что ли?  
Кинтоки повернулся и увидел сбоку от входа небольшую будку с окошком, над которым висела табличка с надписью «Касса». Внутри сидела молодая блондинка с короной на голове и презрительно кривила рот.  
— Чего? — переспросил Кинтоки.  
Блондинка перевела на него взгляд и фыркнула.  
— А ты, наверное, и вовсе даун? Аттракцион, говорю же! Разовый билет — десять монет, контрольный браслет — пятьдесят. Я выдаю девять шариков, дергаю рычаг, дракон начинает двигать головами, надо закидывать шарики ему в пасть, по три в каждую! Что тут непонятного?  
— А в чем смысл? — уточнил Чинкас. — Мы же собирались... Ну, то есть я собирался...  
— Да, да, спасать принцессу, — блондинка нетерпеливо махнула рукой. — Тому, кто закинет все девять шариков, выдается расписка об успешном спасении принцессы, заверенная моей личной печатью. У меня тут все по-честному, никакого обмана. Ну так что, вам разовые билеты или будете брать браслет? Браслет можно один на двоих.  
— Нет, вообще-то я собирался убить дракона, страшнее которого не найдешь, — проворчал Чинкас.  
— С другой стороны, в этом есть смысл, — задумчиво произнес Кинтоки, разглядывая стоящий рядом с будкой стенд с рекламными проспектами. — Азарт — страшная вещь.  
— Ладно, — решил Чинкас и размял пальцы. — Купи билеты. Кто закинет эти дурацкие шарики, тот и победил. Уговор есть уговор.  
— Что значит «купи билеты»? — буркнул Кинтоки. — То есть я, конечно, куплю, но только себе, а у тебя свое бабло есть. Мы же тогда поделили добычу, в этом, как его, «Сизарс-паласе».  
Чинкас поморщился и признался:  
— Я потратил все на курево.  
— Что, прям все? — спросил Кинтоки и рассмеялся.  
— Что ты ржешь?! — вспылил Чинкас. — Это было необходимо!  
— Ну да, разумеется, — кивнул Кинтоки.  
Чинкас насупился и добавил:  
— Верну потом.  
Кинтоки ухмыльнулся и полез за пазуху, чтобы достать кошелек.  
Но кошелька там не оказалось.  
— Ой, — удивленно сказал Кинтоки.  
— Давай быстрее! — недовольно бросил Чинкас.  
Кинтоки проверил карманы штанов, но кошелька не было и в них. Кинтоки напряженно начал прикидывать, куда же он мог деться, и пробормотал:  
— Черт, наверное, обронил на болоте.  
— Как обронил? — Чинкас оторопело заморгал. — Ты что, совсем?  
— Что совсем, что совсем? — вскинулся Кинтоки. — Мне тогда было не до кошелька, знаешь ли! Представь себя на моем месте и подумай, смог бы ты беспокоиться о каком-то несчастном кошельке, когда тебя хотят...  
Он не договорил и зябко поежился, вспоминая тот ужас.  
— Что, денег нет? — блондинка брезгливо поджала губы. — Придурки.  
И захлопнула окошко.  
— Эй! — крикнул Кинтоки, подлетел к будке и постучал по стеклу. — Нам очень нужно победить дракона прямо сейчас! Хочешь, Чинкас-кун встанет перед тобой на колени?  
— Что ты мелешь? — возмутился Чинкас, а блондинка невозмутимо нацепила наушники, закинула ноги на стол и начала читать журнал.  
Кинтоки тяжело вздохнул.  
— И что теперь делать?  
Чинкас покусал губы.  
— Не знаю.  
— Все из-за тебя. Потому что ты чертов транжира. Потратить на курево все свои деньги — кто так вообще поступает?  
— Чего? Не хочу это слышать от никчемного растяпы, который не смог отбиться от какого-то несчастного осьминога.  
— Ах так! — Кинтоки крепче сжал старейшину. — Значит, никчемный растяпа? Сейчас я тебе покажу никчемного растяпу!  
Чинкас нехорошо прищурился, взгляд стал холодным и сосредоточенным.  
— Отлично. Только потом не жалуйся.  
Кинтоки принял боевую стойку, Чинкас сделал то же самое, но тут окошко кассы со стуком открылось, и блондинка заорала, гневно сверкая глазами:  
— А ну вон отсюда! Если сломаете моего дракона, я вас засужу! Вон, говорю! Дебилы, тупоголовые ублюдки, сраное мудачье! Ходят тут, мешают нормальным людям вести бизнес! Я сейчас полицию вызову!  
— Извините, — бурнул Чинкас.  
— Мы больше не будем, — поддакнул Кинтоки.  
И они пошли к выходу.

Но тут Кинтоки с удивлением осознал, что вокруг все плывет и земля вдруг стала неустойчивой. Он качнулся и спросил:  
— Что происходит?  
Чинкас повернулся. Он был хмурый и явно хотел сказать что-нибудь колкое, но вместо этого растерянно моргнул. На его лице появилось странное, непривычное выражение. Кинтоки уже видел такое — в комнатушке «Сизарс-паласа», тускло освещенной свечами, и еще в лесу у костра после того, как они наелись тех ягод, и еще в закусочной у моста, где подавали вкусный рамен и теплое сакэ...  
Нет, тогда, в закусочной, это был не Чинкас.  
Кинтоки посмотрел на него внимательнее и понял: дело было в расслабленных бровях. Когда Чинкас расслаблял брови, то выглядел так, будто его стукнули по голове тяжелым тупым предметом.  
Хотя нет, на самом деле он просто выглядел моложе. Мягче.  
И то всего один миг — потом Чинкас стал прежним. Но было уже поздно: Кинтоки успел заметить это выражение, и почему-то стало... неспокойно?  
Нет, просто оно ему совсем не нравилось. Совсем.  
— Эй, — сказал Чинкас, — почему ты стал прозрачным?  
— Не знаю, — ответил Кинтоки.  
На самом деле он знал. Чинкас, чертов Чинкас — Кинтоки не помнил, как называл его в комнатушке «Сизарс-паласа» и в лесу у костра, но знал.  
Все вокруг пошло рябью, как отражение в потревоженной воде, и Кинтоки вдруг показалось, что Чинкас протягивает руку, будто хочет схватить за плечо.  
А потом наступила темнота, и Кинтоки услышал...

***

— ...чан! Гин-чан!  
Гинтоки открыл глаза.  
— Я есть хочу! — сказал Кагура. — Я тебя зову, зову, а ты не слышишь! Пришлось снять с тебя очки. Сколько можно играть? Ты ведь уже взрослый человек!  
— Кагура, — удивленно сказал Гинтоки и оживился: — Мы победили, победили, да? Приставка наша?  
Подошедший сбоку Шинпачи сухо ответил:  
— Нет. Пока вы играли, все раскупили.  
— О, отличная шутка, — кивнул Гинтоки.  
Шинпачи вздохнул. Кагура нетерпеливо переминалась с ноги на ногу.  
— Гин-чан, пошли домой! Я хочу еще бутербродов как у Хайди!  
Гинтоки откашлялся и осторожно спросил:  
— Что, правда раскупили?  
— Что, правда раскупили?! — рявкнул стоявший чуть поодаль Хиджиката.  
— Заместитель командующего на самом деле заядлый геймер, — сокрушенно произнес Окита. — Какой ужас.  
— Сого! Как ты мог это допустить? Черт, что мы скажем Кондо-сану...  
— Ничего страшного, Тоши, — грустно сказал Кондо. — Не ругай Сого, он ни в чем не виноват, он и сам вышел из игры только пару минут назад...  
— Не может быть! — вскричал Гинтоки. — Не может быть, чтобы все приставки раскупили! Тогда...  
Он ведь героически проходил квест за квестом в компании придурка Чин... Хиджикаты — и теперь, получается, все это было зря?  
Он посмотрел на Хиджикату, который в этот момент как раз посмотрел на него, и прочитал в его взгляде тот же вопрос.  
— Гин-чан, идем скорее! — Кагура дернула его за руку. — Садахару уже наверняка соскучился! Поиграли и хватит!  
Гинтоки вдохнул, выдохнул и успокоился. Действительно, поиграли и хватит. Теперь Гинтоки мог, как и хотел, пойти домой, погладить Садахару, подремать перед телевизором, выпить клубничного молока, почитать «Джамп», посидеть в пачинко…  
К тому же, несмотря ни на что, определенные плюсы в сложившейся ситуации все-таки имелись.  
— Эй, Хиджиката-кун, — ехидно окликнул Гинтоки, — ты ведь не забыл, что должен мне денег?  
Хиджиката злобно сверкнул глазами. Он выглядел как всегда.  
— Обойдешься, — отрезал он.  
— Как это? — возмутился Гинтоки. — Ты обещал! Хочешь меня кинуть? Ну уж нет, не выйдет!  
— Посмотрим, — хмыкнул Хиджиката.  
После пары минут энергичного стукания друг по другу и взаимного хватания за грудки они разошлись: Хиджиката отправился в штаб, а Гинтоки — домой. К слову, долг Хиджиката все-таки отдал, потому что Кондо предложил заплатить вместо него, а тот, конечно, не мог этого допустить.  
Все было как всегда, вот только Гинтоки никак не оставляло ощущение, будто что-то изменилось. Но он не стал об этом думать, просто задвинул на задворки сознания и решил подождать, пока пройдет само.

Вечером следующего дня Гинтоки встретил Хиджикату в закусочной у моста и неприязненно сообщил:  
— Эх, знал бы ты, как я не рад тебя видеть.  
И сел на скамью, толкнув его локтем.  
— Широкий, что ли, — буркнул Хиджиката, бросив на него уничтожающий взгляд. — Это мои слова.  
— Старик, мне как обычно, — улыбнулся Гинтоки и, повернувшись к Хиджикате, ехидно пропел: — Смотри, как я буду пропивать твои бывшие деньги.  
Хиджиката без замаха ткнул его кулаком в лицо, но Гинтоки легко увернулся. Обычный ритуал, почти заученные движения — все это тоже было как всегда.  
Потом они начали пить сакэ.  
С каждой осушенной чашкой становилось теплее и уютнее, Гинтоки думал о всякой ерунде, а Хиджиката, подперев рукой голову, глухим голосом рассказывал свою самую страшную тайну:  
— ...Проспал. Да, однажды я проспал. Сколько времени уже прошло, но до сих пор никак не могу забыть. Проснулся, а на часах...  
Гинтоки попытался припомнить, когда начался этот разговор про тайны и что рассказывал он сам. Припоминалось плохо, но он искренне надеялся, что умолчал про сон, приснившийся ему прошлой ночью. В том сне был — фу, аж дрожь пробирает! — майонез и...  
Градус тепла и уютности резко понизился. Жаль, что человеческая память не компьютер и ее нельзя почистить от ненужного хлама.  
Гинтоки болезненно поморщился и попросил:  
— Старик, дай-ка еще сакэ.  
— Ага, — кивнул Хиджиката, заглянув в пустую чашку.  
Хозяин порылся под стойкой, звякая стеклом, и вынырнул оттуда с бутылкой в руках.  
— Мне тут как раз завезли новую марку, — сказал он. — Говорят, хорошая. Хотите попробовать?  
— Да без разницы, — засмеялся Гинтоки, вчитался в надпись на этикетке. — «Посредник»? Никогда не слышал. Дурацкое название.  
— Ну почему же, — добродушно возразил хозяин. — Хорошо звучит. Сакэ ведь действительно посредник — между людьми и их желаниями.  
— Ну да, — саркастично ответил Гинтоки.  
— Могу доказать, — засмеялся хозяин. — Налью за счет заведения, как постоянным клиентам.  
— Отлично! — обрадовался Гинтоки. Настроение сразу улучшилось.  
— Давай, спляши еще тут, нищеброд, — фыркнул Хиджиката.  
Вечно он все испортит.  
— Умение испытывать радость — это величайшая ценность, — огрызнулся Гинтоки.  
— Но ты все равно нищеброд, — насмешливо сказал Хиджиката.  
Он сидел, положив локти на стол; его глаза хмельно поблескивали, лицо было спокойным, складка между бровей разгладилась. Раздражал вот просто всем своим видом!  
— Да пошел ты! — рассердился Гинтоки, быстро разлил сакэ по чашкам, схватил свою и опрокинул до дна в один дых.  
Сакэ оказалось крепким и пилось так легко, так легко...

В какой-то момент Гинтоки понял, что качается на волне. Она несла его на себе, теплая, пахнущая сигаретным дымом.  
Он приоткрыл глаза и увидел плывущие мимо фонари. Потом повернул голову, с трудом сфокусировал взгляд, посмотрел на ухо, слегка прикрытое черной прядью, и спросил:  
— Чинкас-кун, куда мы идем? В точку восстановления?  
— Я не Чинкас-кун, болван, — пробормотал тот, немного заплетаясь в словах. — Тут тебе не игра... И не дыши мне в шею. Бесит.

Проснулся Гинтоки у себя в прихожей. Приподнялся на локте, помотал головой и хотел потереть лицо ладонями, но что-то мешало свободно двигать правой рукой. Он посмотрел на нее и увидел красную веревку, несколько раз обернутую вокруг запястья и закрепленную внушительным узлом. Другой ее конец точно так же захлестывал левое запястье Хиджикаты, который сидел на ступеньке и дремал, привалившись боком к стене.  
Можно было заорать и толкнуть его, чтобы разбудить, можно было подрисовать ему усы и бородку, пока он спит, но Гинтоки почему-то не сделал ни того, ни другого. Он несколько секунд смотрел на Хиджикату, на его расслабленные брови и приоткрытый рот; тихо позвал:  
— Хиджиката-кун.  
Тот слегка вздрогнул, поморгал и повернулся.  
— Смотри, — сказал Гинтоки. — Опять эта штука. Что будем делать?  
Хиджиката зевнул, поизучал веревку взглядом и полез за пазуху. Вытащил оттуда телефон, посмотрел на дисплей, сообщил:  
— Скоро построение, так что давай по-быстрому.  
И после небольшой паузы добавил:  
— У меня в следующее воскресенье выходной.  
— Ясно, — сказал Гинтоки, и будто что-то отпустило внутри.  
Он потянулся за сжавшей воротник рукой и закрыл глаза.

Почему-то вспомнились те светящиеся ягоды из игры. Возможно, тогда дело было совсем не в них.


End file.
